This invention relates to arrangements and methods of mounting a unit in a casing.
The invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with arrangements and methods of mounting gyroscope equipment in a casing.
Because of the high rotational speeds of gyroscopes, they can be prone to vibration. Although attempts are usually made to ensure that mechanical components of the gyroscope are a close fit within the casing so as to reduce any vibration within the casing, there has to be sufficient clearance between the casing to allow for easy insertion and removal. There is also the problem that the heat produced by the gyroscope can cause differential thermal expansion with respect to the casing. If no room is left within the casing to accommodate such expansion it can result in stress on the gyroscope components.